Project Summary As the NIDDK Information Network (dkNET) Coordinating Unit we must develop strategies to ensure that dkNET continuously evolves to meet community needs. As the use of a wide-array of methods that generate large amounts of complex data become more common in biomedical research, there is a growing need to develop an interdisciplinary workforce that can use and further refine computational and statistical approaches to interrogate this high-content data. The New Investigator Bioinformatics Pilot program will: (i) facilitate the ability of Early Stage and New Principal Investigators with computational and bioinformatics expertise to pursue research questions in Diabetes, Endocrinology or Metabolic Diseases, or (ii) allow Early Stage and New PIs currently pursuing research in these NIDDK topic areas to explore incorporating computational, statistical, and/or bioinformatics approaches into their research projects. The overall goal of this dkNET Pilot Award program is to provide support for these early career investigators to obtain feasibility data in support of future grant applications.